Lost Fairy
by niriana1234
Summary: A odd letter was address to Lucy the same day she vow to get stronger. What will happen when Lucy discover her true self? Join her journey as she passes through the obstacles of her life. ( Ships will be decided later ;)! Any suggestions don't be afraid to make a comment!)
**Morning in Magnolia - Lucy's house**

Lucy exited her bathroom, her hair tripping with water as she wrapped herself in a towel. She walked over to her closet, find her usual clothes, and went to the door. As she picks up her letters, she saw an odd note. It was stain colored envelope, with tiny gem stone engraved in it's edges. " Princess Lucy Heartfilla? That's my name, but princess..." Lucy wondered as she open the envelope. The Letter stated:

Dear Princess Lucy,

The time has come for you to return to your realm. We will come and pick you up today.

"Hmmm, weird. Maybe it's just one of those prank letters Mira told me about. I'll ignore this." Lucy said. She quickly grab her keys and ran to the guild.

As Lucy pushed the door to Fairy Tail, Natsu and Lissana sitting on the table by the corner. Putting on her best smile, she walks over to them.

"Hey Natsu! I was thinking if we could go on a mission now. After all, it has been a while since we have taken one, since we have been busy with the fight with the Demon king ( Mard Geer) . Also, Erza, Gray and Happy was already on a mission of their own." Lucy stated. But strangely, Natsu's mood became darker after she finished.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

" About that, Lucy..." Natsu hesitated. His expression was full of confusion and hesitation.

" I think it's about time we put Lissanna on our team." He said, as Lucy saw a smirk from Lisanna behind him.

" Sure. The more the merrier, right?" Lucy answered, confused.

" I don't think you understand Lucy. Only 4 people are allowed in one team." Natsu said.

A hint of realization appeared behind Lucy's eyes as her mood dims. " Why are you telling me this, Natsu?"

" I'm telling you that you are of team Natsu. You are to weak to take missions with us anyways, and you always get in trouble. You will just hold us back." Natsu snaps. His anger has risen to the surface, confronting the stubborn celestial mage. Lucy was taken back by his words, both disappointed and hurt. She slowly finds her tears threatened to fall, but hold them back.

" If you say so, Natsu. Fine, I'm of the team." Lucy said as she walk towards Makarov's office. Angry by he attitude, Natsu feel his emotions took over.

" So what you stupid mage! You are nothing but a weakling to us! We do not welcome you here! You just do nothing but hold us back! We despise you. You should just go and DIE!"

The guild was suprised by Natsu's outburst. Some members starts to stand up and walk towards him. But Levy and Mira were the fastest.

" Natsu! Do you even know what you are saying? Lucy is the strongest person in this guild! If not for her, we wouldn't be here! She saved you from Mard Geer you idiot! She saved us all!" Mira snaped.

"What were you thinking? She is the greatest person in our guild! She sacrifice one of her own precious spirits to save us, and the one that her mother gave to her even! Do you ever heard her complain about this matter?" Levy shouted.

" Sister! Natsu was just trying to say the truth, and what's so wrong about that?" Lissanna protested. Mira turned to her sister, with pure surprise written on her face.

" Lissanna! How could you say that?" Mira shouted. And with this statement, the other guild member starts to gather around them. But then, Lucy stepped infront of Makarov's office, and slammed the door, leaving everyone silent in the hall.

Inside of Master's room:

Makarov heard all the noise outside his office, but has no idea on what happen. Just as he was about to exit his room, Lucy walked in on him, wearing a pained expression.

" What is wrong my child?"

" Master, I wish to train my magic, to prove to the ones out there that I am strong enough to defend myself."

" Dear child, who ever think that you where weak?"

" It doesn't matter anymore master. For now I wish to leave the guild."

" Very well. You know the rules, and be sure to come back without a scratch." Makarov said, as he remove her Fairy Tail mark. A single teat escape his eyes as he watched one of his beloved children exit the room.

As soon as she was out of the office, Lucy ran straight for the door, leaving everyone unanswered at the guild.


End file.
